Persistent cognitive impairment is a frequent complaint of cancer patients undergoing chemotherapy. The current tests used to assess cognitive function are not sensitive enough to capture the degree of decline associated with cancer-related cognitive impairment (CRCI). In addition, they require professional administration and are subject to practice effects so they cannot practically be used for the longitudinal studies needed to advance our understanding of CRCI. The innovative MindCap solution proposed by Intelligent Automation, Inc. (IAI) and its partner NTI, Inc. will enable self-assessment with the following features: ? Cognitive tests quantitatively selected to target the cognitive domains at risk for decline in the cancer population. ? Sensitive tests that can detect the less severe, but still debilitating cognitive impairments experienced by patients. ? Accessible tests that can be taken outside of a clinical setting, on a personal mobile device, with no provider intervention. ? Brief tests, requiring no more than 10 minutes per session, 2-3 times per week. ? Repeatable tests that are intended to be practiced, therefore enabling longitudinal monitoring. ? Adaptive testing utilizing personal baselines (achieved through practice) to detect decline (vs. norm-based approaches). ? Patient logging of cognitive complaints and situational factors to correlate with quantitative data. ? A web portal that allows researchers and clinicians to monitor patient performance.